<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You trust me, right? by sweetnettletea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372130">You trust me, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnettletea/pseuds/sweetnettletea'>sweetnettletea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatrice, Broken Promises, F/F, Tension, trapped together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnettletea/pseuds/sweetnettletea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team get sent on a mission together, which somehow leads to Beatrice and Ava getting trapped in a bunker with each other that's built from divinium. </p><p>And it most definitely, without a doubt, one hundred percent is -not- Ava's fault. </p><p>Or, Avatrice get trapped together and are eventually forced to share unspoken thoughts and feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So, what do we do now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s all Ava’s fault. Completely, entirely, singlehandedly her fault. Or at least that’s what Beatrice tells her repeatedly. It’s freezing and, there’s just something not quite pleasant about the cold whipping the skin on her cheeks whilst being told she’s self-centred and selfish for the fiftieth time.</p><p>“Alright, I get it!” Ava half-shouts defensively, teeth chattering and arms crossing protectively over her chest, more so to protect herself from hurtful words that might be true than shield herself from the cold. </p><p>“I don’t think you do, though.” Beatrice tells her. “You never do.”</p><p>If the look of hurt and betrayal on Beatrice’s face didn’t catch her undivided attention fifty times before, it definitely does now. Ava swallows down the guilt like caustic, focusing her attention on anything else. </p><p>They’re in the woods and it’s dark. Pitch black, in fact. They’ve got torches and Ava had brought along some matches <em>just in case</em>. If it was up to Ava, they’d be in the woods tomorrow, looking for it then – though in situations like these, nothing is up to Ava. Beatrice doesn’t want to be here, Ava knows that, but Ava really, <em>really</em> doesn’t want to be here. </p><p>Beatrice stops beside her suddenly and Ava thinks the other girl has spotted something unusual, “What is it?” Ava asks, her body entering attack mode. </p><p>“Did you just not think, for one second at all, what kind of repercussions we would face, or will face, for that matter?” </p><p>Ava sighs. It’s deep, heavy, and the cold air freezes her lungs on the inside, which strangely makes her feel better because of the shit mood she’s in. </p><p>The thing is, the situation isn’t even that bad! Well technically it is, but it could be so much worse. They’d been sent on a mission to recover some newly sought-after secret files on a sacred software that Camila was confident she could interrogate. They’d trained hard, for weeks actually. The first part of their mission went well; no one was spotted, they had been accurate about CCTV positions and the floor plan drawing was next to perfect.</p><p>What hadn’t gone well, was the second part of their mission; the retrieving the sacred files part. Which of course, Ava had played a huge part in. She’ll most likely remember it like food poisoning after eating some really shit gone off food. </p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure you’re ready?” Beatrice had asked her. “Camila has interrogated the system and the software protection will only be down for nine minutes, we won’t get another chance at this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was born ready.” Ava smirked, running on the spot, warming herself up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what I like to hear. Go.” Beatrice had instructed, pointing to the wall where Ava would phase through. “Oh Ava,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No matter what; retrieve those files.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava had nodded and smiled playfully, “You trust me, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do.” Beatrice placed her hand on Ava’s shoulder, all humour lost. “Now go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> <em>Ava had phased through the wall quickly after that with ease, used to it with all of her new training and encouragement from the team. As promised, the many computer screens were switched on at the back of the room, each with different information on them that had and would never be nothing more than gibberish to Ava. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay Beatrice, I’m in.” Ava had said after turning on her earpiece, looking at her stopwatch as she walked over to the computer screens. Then she studied them, wondering how on earth she’d find the one they’re after. “How will I know which one to download from?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That shouldn’t matter.” Beatrice said on the other end of the earpiece, “just open up the wonderware program, it should be an application on the right. Hurry, we only have seven minutes.” She stressed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ookay, wonderware… application… software.. on the right… oh! Found it!” Ava clicked on the software application which brought up a load of numbers and letters, and then placed the USB stick in the nearest port. “What now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There should be a search bar in the top left-hand corner, type in the code T-R-1-R-E-B-O-0-6-3-S-2-H.” Beatrice had waited for her to answer, but quickly became impatient knowing how precious their time was. “Ava?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit.” Ava frowned, “it’s locked. It’s asking me for a password!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t panic.” There was silence on the other end of the earpiece for a moment, until Beatrice had suggested, “try typing in that same code, see if that works.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava smirked at the screen when the file unlocked and the download bar started filling up. "Well well well, still badass as always huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em></em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no answer. “Beatrice?” Ava had frowned, lifting her hand up to check the physical function of the earpiece, tapping it a couple of times with her index finger for good measure. “Beatrice?” She’d repeated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was still no answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em></em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked back and forth between the spot on the wall she’d phased through and at the download that was around fifty seconds away from being complete, contemplating her next action, the ghostly voice of the other girl inside her head telling her to retrieve the files no matter what.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit.” She’d said, and ran away from the computers - phasing through the wall to find Beatrice stood there frowning, with her hand pressed against her own earpiece much like Ava had, checking its function. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em></em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Holy Mother,” Beatrice had sighed thankfully as soon as she saw Ava, “Everything okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava had just stared at her dumbfoundedly, with her mouth open and her thumb pointing back towards the room she was just in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ava,” Beatrice had said warningly, her voice low and her stare dark, even with the lights out. “Where is the USB stick?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava just smiled at her painfully, “Yeah, about that-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CRASH</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a huge smash, the sound of glass shattering and raining all over, seemingly coming from the ceiling from inside the other room. Ava was quick to phase back in but all she could see was a broken rooftop and absolutely no USB stick whatsoever and FUCK. She’d broken the bad news to Beatrice and Beatrice had face palmed, mumbling about only having one job and still managing to screw it up - or at least it sounded something like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>So that’s how they’ve ended up here, in the woods. They’re looking for the person who’s stolen the USB with the sensitive information on, though Ava’s quite sure they’re never going to find them. After all, how the hell will they even know what this person looks like?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They must wander around helplessly – Ava more so than Beatrice – for another hour or so, before Ava finds a little hatch door underneath a bunch of twigs that reveals a set of steep stairs to an underground bunker. Beatrice takes one step down them without question, as if it isn’t like walking into something out of a horror movie. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Woah, Beatrice!” Ava says, grabbing the other girl’s arm. “Don’t you think we should at least re-group or something?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice, however, is unmoved. “Ava the information in those files could be enough to singlehandedly destroy the OCS forever. We <em>need</em> to complete our mission.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They end up going down the steps and into the bunker. Ava follows behind Beatrice closely, not letting the other girl leave her sight, lightly holding on to the small of her back so they don’t lose each other. They come to a heavy door that presents them with a huge plume of dust when they open it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Stay here,” Beatrice says to Ava, wafting away the dust and turning on the light switch next to them as she examines the rather large room. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It strangely resembles some kind of hippie’s dream den inside, much to their bewilderment and surprise. The walls are bright purple and there’s a television on one side of the room with years old games consoles hooked up to it, and on the other side there’s a pool table and an air hockey table with a shiny orange sofa. Beatrice slowly approaches the square corridor at the back with three other doors, prepping her spiked knuckle dusters lest someone be waiting in there for them. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ava panics when Beatrice disappears behind the left door for what seems like an eternity, so she slowly follows the other girls tracks and approaches with caution, letting the main bunker door she was holding click shut behind her without thought. “Beatrice!” Ava shout-whispers. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“There’s no one here,” Beatrice says, appearing randomly out of no-where in front of Ava, frightening the life out of her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Ava pants, resting her weight on the jukebox behind her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Language.” Beatrice says, voice stern. “And I thought I told you to wait at the door?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, well, can you blame me? What’s wrong with you!” Ava says sharply.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We’d better leave now, there’s a kitchen in there full of food, so I imagine the owner of this place will be back shortly.” Beatrice tells her, approaching the door.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“A kitchen?” Ava frowns, watching as Beatrice tries - but fails - to open the entrance door to the bunker. She tries a couple more times, yanking and kicking hard for good measure yet is met with no such luck. She’s panting when she looks at Ava, breathless and tired. “It won’t open.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Relax,” Ava says charmingly, as though she’s about to save the day, “I got this.” She steps into the middle of the room about twelve feet away from the main door to give herself a head start, sizing it up. She runs fast towards the door and smashes into it - Literally <em>face</em> plants it with a heavy thud and falls right to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ava!” Beatrice exclaims, shocked. She runs up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as the other girl grunts and curses all kinds of horrific sentences. “Are you okay?” Beatrice asks, concerned.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“God fucking Damnit!” Ava shouts angrily, and Beatrice winces. Ava shoots up to her feet whilst holding her bloody nose, placing her other hand on the door, attempting to make it phase through.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Divinium.” Beatrice says, eyebrows raising in surprise. It’s supposed to be super rare yet there’s a huge door crafted from by what seems to be loads of it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They end up testing each wall to see if Ava can get through them, but it turns out to be the whole bunker that’s crafted from thick, heavy, un-phase-able divinium. To top it off, the door is locked shut with a magnetic force so strong that not even the two of them together can push it open. It’s like a prison built for a Warrior Nun. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Does that mean we’re trapped here?” Ava gulps, fear evident in her voice. She’s pacing around the room in circles, as though she doesn’t already know what the answer will be. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beatrice is sat on the orange sofa to the left of the room, playing with a knight from the chess table. “Yes,” she confirms.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So, what do we do now?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Now,” Beatrice sighs, “we wait.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So, uh, I'm gonna sleep on the sofa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, waiting isn’t one of Ava’s strong suits, so they decide to audit the bunker. It’s Beatrice’s idea, of course, and they end up finding that the place is literally stacked with, well, just about everything. </p>
<p>There’s the main purple-walled sitting room that has the jukebox, television, pool table and what not in it. Then there’s the back part of the bunker which has a bedroom holding a massive wardrobe full of plaid pyjamas, then a bathroom with toiletries and a working shower and finally, a kitchen filled with all kinds of frozen foods, tins and soups in it. </p>
<p>“How long has it been now?” Ava asks, her tongue jutting out of her mouth to the side ever so slightly as she plays Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex on the PS 2. It’s the first time she’s properly played a video game before, her coordination clumsy and awkward. Beatrice occupies the other end of the corner sofa.</p>
<p>“One hour and fourteen minutes,” Beatrice sighs, defeated. “Only twenty-six minutes since the last time you asked me.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ava asks, eyebrows raised. </p>
<p>Beatrice just blinks at her. </p>
<p>Eventually, Ava gets bored of playing crash, she’s stuck on a level and can’t get past it without dying so she tries the door again, wondering if there’s a slight possibility that the magnet may release every so often. It doesn’t.</p>
<p>Beatrice is reading a book, legs curled up on the sofa, resting her elbow on the arm of it. “I already tried that.” She drawls, not looking up from her book. </p>
<p>“I know I know,” Ava says, “But you can never be too sure.” She sits next to Beatrice and leans over, nosily skimming along the page of the book the other girl has open. Beatrice side eyes her. “Whatcha reading?”</p>
<p>“The lord of the rings.” Beatrice says. “It’s very good.”</p>
<p>Ava sits back for a second, face scrunched deep in thought, “I thought nuns could only read the bible?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s the most prejudice and absurd thing you’ve ever said.” Beatrice comments, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>Ava laughs, “I was kidding.” She walks over to the pool table at the other side of the room and picks up a cue. “Wanna play?” </p>
<p>“No, thank you.” Beatrice says dismissively. </p>
<p>“Oh-! come <em>on</em>, what’s <em>wrong</em>?” Ava pleads. </p>
<p>“You just can’t be serious about anything, can you? If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be trapped in here.” Beatrice bites back. She’s forgotten the book now, it’s resting on the arm of the sofa instead and she’s looking at Ava with a slight crinkle between her brows, face composed into sheer disappointment. </p>
<p>“I told you we should re-group!” Ava defends, shouting back. </p>
<p>“And I told you to stay at the door!”</p>
<p>It goes on for a while to be honest, just like a rally in ping pong or badminton or a game of cat and mouse, both of them blaming each other and it’s all <em>you you you</em>. Ava finally gets the message like a punch in the gut when she sees the glossiness of Beatrice’s eyes as they well up, “I trusted you.” Beatrice says.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Ava breathes. Beatrice doesn’t answer her. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“They’ll find us, right?” Ava asks, breaking the hour-long silence they’ve just had. She’s been watching the door, literally just staring at it as if Camila, Lilith and Mary are going to break through any minute and scream ‘gotcha’ and point finger guns at them. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Beatrice says, though it’s uncertain and paired with a weak, tight lipped smile that does nothing to help the sickly feeling in Ava’s stomach. </p>
<p>“I wonder if the door can be opened from the other side?”  </p>
<p>“It must do,” Beatrice nods. “Someone has been coming in and out of this place to re-stock the food and toiletries, so there must be a code on the other side, or perhaps a remote control of some sort.”</p>
<p>Ava growls randomly, which surprises Beatrice. “What is it?” The latter asks. The former jumps up off the sofa, eyes darting all around the room, body spinning round as though she’s searching high and low for something. “Ava?” Beatrice asks again, more firmly this time. </p>
<p>“I bet they’re fucking watching us right now, perverts!” She shouts. Her skin crawls at the mere thought of someone potentially watching them through a camera or something. </p>
<p>They end up searching everywhere for any clue or indication of someone watching them, breaking into the lamps and looking in absurd places for any hidden cameras at Ava’s request, though Beatrice is happy to oblige too. </p>
<p>“That’s the last room. Find anything?” Beatrice asks as she walks out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“No, you?”</p>
<p>Beatrice shakes her head and Ava sighs with relief, she feels utterly exhausted and the fact that they’re probably going to have to spend the night here is weighing heavily on her shoulders, after all, it is-</p>
<p>“1 am!” Ava exclaims randomly and Beatrice looks at her as though she has three heads. “Sorry,” Ava says, “It’s 1 am, we’ve been here for three hours what the fuck!” </p>
<p>“<em>Language</em>.” Beatrice stresses. “Perhaps we should settle for the night; get some proper rest before tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Ava looks down at her t-shirt with blood spots all over it from the nose bleed she’d had earlier when she’d face planted the door, and then looks back up at Beatrice, “did you say there was PJ’s in that wardrobe?”</p>
<p>“Yes, there’s plenty.”</p>
<p>The bedroom is medium sized with orange walls and two bedside tables with lamps on them, and the bed is a small double with light grey sheets and four pillows. They both open the wardrobe, pulling out two pairs of plaid pyjamas, one red and one blue. Ava hands Beatrice the red pair and then they both stand there for a second, just staring at the PJ’s in their hands before Beatrice clears her throat and Ava opens her mouth – both of them speaking simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we can-”</p>
<p>“Maybe I should-”</p>
<p>“You first.” Beatrice says.</p>
<p>Ava scratches her head, “I’ll just go get changed in the bathroom?” She points behind her in the direction of the bathroom and Beatrice nods quickly, not meeting Ava’s eyes.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The blue plaid PJ’s don’t actually look too bad on Ava, after all, they could have been left with Grandma nighties or something like that, so it could have definitely have been worse. She pulls her hair out of its bobble, brushing through her thick locks, letting it flow freely for bed time before giving herself a once over in the mirror and exiting the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Come in,” She hears Beatrice say from inside the bedroom after she knocks on the door.</p>
<p>Beatrice is on her knees at the side of the bed, resting her elbows on the top of it and her hands are clasped together as though she’s in prayer. She’s got her hair in a bun at the back of her head and is wearing the same PJ’s as Ava but in red. She looks different to Ava, but it’s a good different. “Oh shit- ah shoot. Did I disturb you?” Ava asks. </p>
<p>Beatrice shakes her head and stands up, slowly pulling back the bed sheets. “No, I’ve just finished.”</p>
<p>Ava just nods slowly and the pair of them are standing either side of the bed, looking anywhere but at each other, the loudest of silences filling the entire bedroom. It’s all very awkward for Ava, and it must be at least two whole minutes before she says very, <em>very</em> quickly, “So, uh, I’m gonna sleep on the sofa.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Beatrice says almost too hastily, dripping with fake-but-nervous enthusiasm, “you do that!” She doesn’t bother to look up at Ava as the other girl all but sprints out of the bedroom. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ava punches the lumpy cushion underneath her on the sofa angrily as she flips over again and again, tossing and turning.</p>
<p><em>What the fuck is wrong with you</em>, she thinks. <em>It’s just a fucking bed, it doesn’t mean anything</em>. She contemplates just opening the bedroom door, thinking <em>fuck it</em> – anything’s better than this horrible lumpy sofa, it doesn’t matter if <em>Beatrice</em> is also sleeping in said bedroom. But thankfully, sleep and the land of dreams finally catch up with her after around an hour and a half of over thinking and being excruciatingly uncomfortable on the horrible excuse of a sofa. </p>
<p>
  <em>She’s inside the bunker, though it’s emptier than it was yesterday for some reason, and there’s a noise coming from the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Frowning, she walks into the kitchen and sees the outline of a tall, yet thin figure before it disappears into thin air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh, weird. She thinks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The sofa can’t be a sleeping option anymore. Her back is absolutely aching, so she gets up and checks her watch; it’s 6am. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A hot shower soon sorts her out, though doesn’t ease all of the pain away but she imagines the halo will kick in soon to help her. She wipes the steam off the mirror once she’s finished, observing the heavy bags under her tired eyes from lack of sleep. A good old nap a bit later when Beatrice wakes up might cure her perhaps. Ava dries herself off quickly and goes to pick up a new pair of plaid PJ’s from where she folded them near the sink, but frowns when she sees that they’re not there.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Damn it,” she mumbles quietly, remembering that she’d left them next to the sofa. She wraps the small towel around herself again and gently opens the squeaky door handle ready to scurry over to the sofa, when she very nearly collides with something before recoiling back, the towel falling straight to the ground. “Sweet Jesus!” Ava exclaims, clumsily fumbling to grab her towel from the floor whilst trying to keep her dignity intact. “Beatrice!” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Beatrice says desperately, eyes wide before they squeeze shut tightly, her voice half-laced with sleep. “I thought you were still sleeping!” She places her hand up to shield the sight in front of her for extra precaution, her cheeks noticeably tinting a bright shade of pink. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava finally manages to cover herself again, saying “Yeah, right. Not a chance in hell on that thing!” She points over to the sofa, glaring at it as though it’s a real life, living thing trying to mock her. “You can open your eyes now.” She says to the other girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice does open her eyes after that, her cheeks still extremely pink. She keeps her hand in place though, to cover any chance of seeing Ava below the neck down - which Ava finds highly amusing. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You okay?” Ava asks, trying exceptionally hard not to smirk.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes. Going… sleep.” Beatrice stutters, before running back into the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava just laughs quietly, shaking her head. <em>Nuns</em>, she thinks, <em>just too virtuous</em>. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice doesn’t leave her room for another four hours after that. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“We should make dinner.” Beatrice calls from the kitchen, “what would you like?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They’ve agreed that they’re most likely going to be stuck here for a few days at least, before anyone finds them in this place. After all, it <em>is</em> an underground bunker with a hatch door that’s hidden under some tree branches, completely camouflaged to the human eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava gets up off the sofa and joins her. “Yeah, about that…” she scratches her head, “I’ve never actually stepped foot into a kitchen before this place, so me making dinner may not be such a great idea…” she says, wincing at the mere thought of accidentally setting this place on fire when neither of them has a way of escaping. Beatrice looks at her, slightly shocked. Though, it isn’t sympathetic and that’s one of the main reasons why Ava likes Beatrice. She doesn’t pity like others do. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I can teach you.” Beatrice says. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Now, it’s Ava’s turn to be shocked, “You would do that?” She asks. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course.” Beatrice answers, like it shouldn’t have been questionable in the first place.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ava grins, “though I warn you; you’re gonna have to be verrrrry patient with me.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice smiles back at her, “I think I can handle that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“How do you know how long to put it in for?” Ava asks, staring at the instructions. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It should say on the back.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They’ve decided to start off with something simple; a tin of soup that Ava will microwave on her own. So far, it’s going pretty well. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Uhh, it says two and a half minutes for 1200 watts, three minutes for 1000 watts…” She smirks, before saying, “how will I know <em>watts</em> this one is?” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice rolls her eyes. “There’s a dial here look,” She gestures to the microwave and turns the dial. “We will set it to 1200, that way it’ll be done quicker and you’ll get your food quicker.” She smiles knowingly. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava fake glares at her before opening the tin of soup, placing it in a bowl and putting it in the microwave. “Okay two and a half minutes.” She says slowly, staring intently at the dial with her tongue sticking out slightly, making sure she gets dead on two and a half minutes in case the soup goes funny or something. Beatrice watches her from the side, smiling warmly at her. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Good.” Beatrice says. “Now whilst you wait, I’ll prepare mine.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava nods at her, and twists her body to perch herself onto the kitchen side, but as she does, she feels a great big pang in the middle of her back, “Ow… <em>shit!</em>” She exclaims. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ava, are you okay?” Beatrice asks, quickly coming to her aid if needed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She says, giving a thumbs up. “It’s just me and the sofa don’t agree on some things you see.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice rolls her eyes again, but smiles nonetheless. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They eat opposite each other at a small table in the corner of the main room, a comfortable silence filling the air. Ava feels somewhat proud of herself, after all, if the kitchen didn’t end up in flames then that must be a positive in itself.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She watches Beatrice. Her movements are slow and practiced, she’ll get a medium sized amount of soup on her spoon, most likely to ensure that none of it will fall off, and then she’ll bring it to her mouth and eat it slowly and proficiently, unlike Ava of course. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What is it?” Beatrice asks Ava, clearly feeling the other girls intent stare.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Is all Ava says. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice looks up at her, eyebrows creased. “For what?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“For showing me around the kitchen, it was a really big help.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice shakes her head modestly, a small strand of hair falling in front of her face as she does. “No, seriously. The pleasure was all mine; I really enjoy cooking.” She places her spoon steadily back in the bowl, “perhaps tomorrow I can show you a famous English recipe, I think you’ll love it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava beams at her warmly, “I think I will.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They fall into a comfortable silence again as they finish up their dinner, and Beatrice collects their plates, taking them into the kitchen to wash them up. Ava immediately grabs a tea towel – drying each pot as Beatrice washes them. It’s all extremely domestic, both of them falling easily into the routine without thought. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Once the pots are done, Ava flicks the towel over her shoulder, smiling amusedly at Beatrice, who’s just staring intently into the sink as though she’s deep in thought. Ava clicks her fingers in front of her face. “You okay?” she laughs. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice doesn’t smile, she just stares into the sink. “I don’t mind sharing…” she mumbles quietly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Ava asks, turning her head so that her ear is facing the other girl to listen better. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t mind sharing the bed.” She says more firmly this time, as though she’s trying to convince herself rather than Ava.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh.” Ava nods steadily, “I see. Well I don’t mind either, I mean, I don’t have a problem with sharing beds, it’s no big deal…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Beatrice replies rapidly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Ava repeats. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Somehow, bedtime comes far too quickly for the both of them. They’d spent the afternoon watching Avatar, which is the only DVD in the bunker for some strange reason. Now, they’re both stood in front of the bed next to each other, looking at it as though it’s a ghost from a scary movie. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Soo…” Ava says, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, “shall we get in?” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes.” Beatrice swallows. “Let’s… fricking do this.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava smiles at her, eyebrows raised - both of them trying to lighten the mood, to make this easier for themselves.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava is the first to get into bed, jumping in hastily and quickly pulling the sheets over her, her body laid out uncomfortably straight like a plank of wood. Beatrice, however, sits on the side of the bed slowly. Ava hears her sigh as her body gently lays down on to her back, her hands slowly pulling the covers up to her neck. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice turns off the lamp next to them, leaving the room pitch black – only the sound of their breaths filling the room, until; “Goodnight Ava.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ava almost jumps slightly at the sudden noise. “Goodnight Beatrice.” She whispers. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice soon relaxes next to her, which in turn makes Ava relax as well. She shifts onto her side and faces the wall, her foot moving backwards just a tad too far as it gently brushes against Beatrice’s foot. Someone’s breath hitches at the unexpected contact, though neither of them is sure who’s it is, and neither of them attempt to move their feet either, leaving them pressed softly against each other’s as a peaceful slumber takes over them for the night.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's just something so satisfying about writing a gay panic scene.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What dreams?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ava opens her eyes, taking in her unfamiliar, yet somewhat familiar surroundings. It’s the bunker, but it’s different to how she last remembers it. The walls are purple but there’s no sofa, or TV or gaming devices. There is, however, a medium sized table in the middle of the room with a large book on it, open halfway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Frowning, she walks over to the table and picks up the book, but all of the words are blurry, as though she needs glasses or contacts to read them. She turns around, ready to walk up the little steps and out of the door behind her – Beatrice will be able to read it – but then there’s that same outline of a figure standing behind her when she turns.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who are you?!” Ava demands, clasping the book to her chest. The figure just stays there, not moving or saying anything. “Hello?” She says, and swooshes her hands towards the figure but it just disappears. Panic settles over her a little and she runs up the steps in front of her, accidentally missing one in the process and slips over, banging her head on the ground. </em>
</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Ava whispers groggily, wincing as a slight throbbing pain settles steadily at the back-left side of her head.  She attempts to sit up with all of her might, but there’s something preventing her. Ava squeezes her eyes closed for a mere second and takes a deep, balancing breath before opening them once again to take in her close surroundings. Beatrice is laid completely on her back, still snoozing away peacefully. Ava’s head is resting against her chest, her head nuzzled in, lips close to the skin on Beatrice’s neck. Beatrice’s left arm is wrapped around Ava’s back and her hand has snaked its way underneath Ava’s PJ top somehow, the cool, light touch against her skin sending welcoming shivers through her body.</p>
<p>Ava takes another steadying breath and attempts to move over to the other side of the bed, but the strong arm of Beatrice that’s wrapped around her form somehow manages to tug her body in even closer and even snugger, and there’s a deep, sleep-laced sound of protest that makes its way from the other snoozing participant. </p>
<p>“Beatrice.” Ava coaxes gently. Beatrice’s eyes flutter open softly and she looks down, noticing the grip she has on the smaller girl. She can quite clearly feel the warm, soft skin underneath her fingertips by her facial expression, so she says, “Oh, I’m sorry,” and releases her clamped grip on Ava, still too tired to fully comprehend and even think about the whirlwind of emotions silently passing between them both. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It’s strange, Ava thinks, how easy it is to avoid someone in such a small place. Especially when there’s no way out, and there’s only four small places to go. Beatrice hasn’t spoken to her since they woke up, and she’s hiding in either the bathroom or the bedroom. Ava isn’t sure which, but she hasn’t even bothered to try to get changed or empty her bladder as the other girl clearly wants some time to herself. </p>
<p>Ava becomes worried four hours later after knocking on the bedroom door at least ten times already. Beatrice won’t answer her and the door won’t open. “Beatrice?” She pleads again. “I know you’re in there- well of course you’re in there but just please, talk to me.” And, as if her non-existent Gods have finally answered her prayers, the door gently clicks open and Beatrice stands there, looking down with slightly puffy eyes. “Do you… want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Beatrice shakes her head and sniffles lightly. “No, I’d rather not, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Christ, this is all my fault.” Ava starts, huffing and placing her hand on her forehead. “If I didn’t- and then make you- and if I just,” She slumps against the wall and Beatrice is at her side within a second, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“We’ve both made mistakes Ava, I am as much to blame as you. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you… I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Ava smiles sadly, puffy eyes matching those of Beatrice’s and then she’s frowning. “It’s this place. It’s fucking with my head, these dreams, I can’t-”</p>
<p>“What dreams?” Beatrice questions, taking a small step back to look fully at her. </p>
<p>“I’ve been having these weird dreams.” Ava bites her lip, looking down. She can feel Beatrice’s eyes on her like a hawk ready to exploit its prey. “I’ve had two, maybe three but I-”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t think to tell me?” The hand is off Ava’s shoulder now, and she’s completely stepped back at least three paces from her.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to worry you!” Ava begs. She takes it upon herself to glance up at the other girl, but flicks her eyes back down again when she’s only met with hurt and mistrust. </p>
<p>Beatrice laughs, yet it’s anything but humorous. She’s shaking her head, a new set of fresh tears making their way down her cheeks and one of them spreads across her lips. There’s an angry, seething smile on her face as though she can’t even comprehend how Ava could keep something like this from her. “I thought you’d change, at least a little, being here with me – this place.” She throws her arms up, gesturing wildly around them, her voice cracking with every word. “Of course I was wrong.”</p>
<p>She’s turning away now. Away from Ava, away from their friendship. And ava knows if she doesn’t do something or try and stop her that this will be the last time she sees her, until they get saved at least or until she becomes that hungry that she’s forced out of the room. “Beatrice, wait!” </p>
<p>As Beatrice turns around, Ava strides over to her in three large steps, quicker than she’s ever moved before – and she kisses her. Hard, desperate and eager, like a crave that’s finally been given in to. Her hand is at the back of Beatrice’s neck, holding her there, nails digging into the skin like she’s scared it will disappear. Beatrice pulls back at the same time as Ava does, both wide eyed and as perplexed as each other. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Ava says. It’s all she can say for a second. The nails are still digging into the back of Beatrice’s neck, still holding her there, worried it’ll disappear for other reasons now. “Fuck.” She says again, and they’re still looking at each other like they can’t believe it’s just happened. “I’m sorry!” Ava implores, and she repeats it over and over again, apologies exploding like word vomit. <em>I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry</em>. As Beatrice watches her fall apart before her. </p>
<p>And, before Ava can get her bearings, Beatrice is kissing her back. She’s pushed full force against the wall next to the bathroom door, hungry and soft lips kissing her own as they release months of hidden desire and silent longing into it.</p>
<p>Ava’s shocked at first, finding herself in a position where Beatrice has grabbed both of her hands and is holding them above her head against the wall, kissing her so eagerly and so desperately that she has to turn her face to the side to breathe for a split second. </p>
<p>Beatrice moves to her neck, placing hungry, wet kisses along her jawline and just above her shoulder. Ava squeezes her eyes shut and sighs slowly, savouring the feeling of Beatrice’s soft, yet firm lips against her pulse point. She brings her hand up under Beatrice’s flannel PJ’s and scratches her nails lightly against the smooth skin of the other girls back.</p>
<p>They both pull back, leaving a bit of space between them. They breathe heavily, and Beatrice is shaking, not meeting Ava’s eyes. “Beatrice?” Ava looks at her. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Beatrice nods, but there’s a shimmer in her eye and Ava worries that it’s regret more than anything. That is, until Beatrice looks at her. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long. It’s strange, it feels - good, but I’m not, I want-” her mouth opens and closes, trying to find the words as she becomes frustrated with herself. </p>
<p>Ava grabs her hands and claps them in her own. “Hey, it’s okay,” she smiles gently. “I’ve wanted the same thing.” </p>
<p>“You have?” Beatrice looks at her, eyes frightened and full of hope at the same time. </p>
<p>When Ava nods, Beatrice brings their hands together again, and slowly moves Ava’s fingers with her own shaky ones up to where the top button of her PJ shirt is. Ava swallows, and at a snails pace, unbuttons the top button. And then the second one. And then the third. She stops at the fourth and looks into the other girl’s eyes. “Are you sure?” she carries on when Beatrice nods, at a torturous pace until each button is undone, letting the shirt hang open against Beatrice’s body. “You’re beautiful.” She breathes. </p>
<p>Beatrice’s eyes, at no time, leave Ava’s face. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” She admits, as though it must be some sort of revelation about her and that she isn’t a nun who’s taken her vows at a seriously young age. </p>
<p>“Neither have I.” Ava replies. “Not… not this.” They both share a small, intimate chuckle and Ava can see a hint of relief in Beatrice’s posture, how she’s loosened ever so slightly now that she knows. </p>
<p>They spend the night together. They start off slow, intimate and sweet, as though they’re worried that they’ll hurt each other. And by the fourth time around, they dig their nails into each other’s skin, writhing beneath each other as they get to know each other’s bodies and how to please one another. Ava promises Beatrice that she’ll have her shouting her name by the end of the night and she does just that, and Beatrice forgets all of her nerves and worries each time Ava clings on to her and kisses her. They end up sprawled out on the double bed, panting and breathing heavily, yet they keep their feet touching ever so slightly, fear that none of it would’ve been real if they didn’t have that one tiny thing to hold on to or to feel. They fall asleep soundly and content in each other’s arms, and Ava doesn’t dream that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hold the fu**ing door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite everything – the bunker, the divinium walls, and most definitely not counting last night – Ava wakes up with a huge grin on her face. The soreness of her skin is equivalent to the sun on a warm Caribbean beach heating up her body and providing her with the tan of a goddess. She wets her lips to ease their dryness and stretches out each muscle in her limbs. The space next to her is empty, which is the reason said grin turns into a questioning frown. It’s still warm when she runs her hands over the rippled sheets, so she reluctantly exits the comfort of their bed in just her underwear and plaid PJ shirt. </p>
<p>There’s a sweet, welcoming scent when she opens the bedroom door. Ava follows it to the kitchen, where she sees Beatrice at the hob cooking and flipping pancakes over in a frying pan like the professional she is. Ava walks up to her and encloses her in a comforting hug from behind, and the second their skin makes contact with one another’s, Beatrice stiffens in Ava’s hold. “Are you okay?” Ava tilts her head to the side so she can see the other girl’s face. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Beatrice confirms, though her body is still ridged and awkward in Ava’s hold.</p>
<p>Ava bites her lip as the word <em>regret</em> burns painfully in her head. “Are you… sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she says more firmly this time. When Ava pulls back to allow her a bit of space, Beatrice turns around and shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I’m not used to this… being myself.” She admits.</p>
<p><em>Of course</em>. “That’s okay.” Ava smiles at her sees Beatrice finally relax a little. “You can be whoever you want to be with me. I won’t force you to feel anything you don’t want to feel, or do anything you don’t want to do.” </p>
<p>“But I do want to feel these things… with you. And I want to do these things with you. I just-”</p>
<p>“We can take is as slow as you want, for however long you want.” Ava interjects.</p>
<p>This time, Beatrice fully relaxes and sighs. “Thank you.” She says, and Ava knows that it’s going to take a lot of time for Beatrice to get used to whatever this—<em>thing</em> is that they’re doing, but she also knows that they have plenty of time. Ava has plenty of exploring still to do, and many more first things to discover since becoming the halo bearer. This is, by far, her best exploration yet though. </p>
<p>“So, how about those pancakes?” Ava asks.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Beatrice removes the pan from the hob and places it on the side, turning to Ava. “I was thinking that perhaps the pancakes could wait a little longer.”</p>
<p>Her hands are a little shaky when she grabs Ava’s, and it takes Ava a couple of seconds to catch on, but when she does, she says, “Oh, yeah?” and pulls Beatrice into her. Their lips meet in a slow kiss unlike the night before. They savour each other this time and Ava can feel every inch of her lips, they’re soft and still slightly swollen from being bitten. They sigh into each other’s mouths and Ava moves her hand from Beatrice’s shoulder, sliding it down slowly into the waistline of her PJ bottoms, and carries on until Beatrice is gasping her name once again. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They eventually address the elephant in the room. Ava doesn’t hold back when she tells Beatrice about her dreams, about the figure that’s been pestering her somewhat and about the weird room that had the book in it, that looked a lot like the bunker but not like the bunker at the same time. Beatrice thanks Ava for telling her, and suggests that they monitor the dreams closely should they lead to something important that they could otherwise be missing. </p>
<p>“We’d better start a routine of chores I think,” Beatrice says after a good hour of comfortable silence. She’s sat on the sofa reading a book and Ava is laid at the other end, resting her feet on Beatrice’s lap. </p>
<p>“<em>Chores?</em>” Ava repeats and frowns disgustedly at the mere thought of doing anything other laying on the sofa. “Why would we pain ourselves with that?”</p>
<p>“Because we don’t know how long we’re going to be here.” Beatrice places the book down on to the arm of the sofa and removes Ava’s legs from her lap, ignoring the pout she receives in return. </p>
<p>“I can think of other things we could be doing instead.” Ava smirks. </p>
<p>Beatrice’s cheeks flush bright red, and she grabs a pillow off the sofa to throw at Ava. “As… <em>lovely</em> as that sounds, I don’t see a rescue party finding us in the near future, so I think it’s best if we keep on top of the place whilst reside here at least.”</p>
<p>Ava annoyingly gets tasked with handwashing their clothing items in the shower and wringing them out to dry. Beatrice comes in every so often to ‘check she’s okay’ when really Ava knows it’s to see if she’s cracking on with her task. It’s not that Ava’s majorly opposed to doing chores, it’s just that Beatrice has come up with a whole damn list of stuff they apparently need to do, when it’s all very unnecessary in Ava’s eyes.  She hangs up the last of the clothing items on the towel rack and clasps her hands together as a finish to a job well done. </p>
<p>Beatrice appears at the bathroom door holding a variety of cleaning items, “All finished?”</p>
<p>“Sure am,” Ava turns around and steps to the side to expose her completed work, and all of a sudden Beatrice is running up to her with a piece of tissue and places it against her nose. </p>
<p>“You’re bleeding,” she stresses, “it’s all down your shirt.”</p>
<p>Ava grabs a hold of the tissue against her nose and looks down at her blood covered shirt. She quirks a puzzled eyebrow and looks back up at Beatrice, who looks just as puzzled if not worried. “I literally had no idea, what the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Language. Couldn’t you feel it dripping down your mouth, or your chin?” Beatrice asks her, but Ava doesn’t reply. Instead, she’s just staring at Beatrice, or at least she’s looking through her with glassy eyes. “Ava?” Beatrice shakes her shoulders a little, and Ava’s pupils dilate fully, covering the whole eye. “<em>Ava!</em>”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>Here she is again, standing in the middle of the bunker room that’s not actually the bunker room. Ava knows this because her head feels funny and the aura surrounding the room is slightly unpleasant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The figure she’s come to know appears in of her, but it looks real this time. It’s a real person rather than just blurry lines and they’re wearing OCS armour, though the hood of their robes is pulled over their face so they can’t be recognised</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who the fuck are you?” Ava demands. “I have a magical ring-shaped piece of metal in my back and I’m not afraid to use it on you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As do I.” The figure says. They bring their hands up to the hem of the hood and pull it over their head, revealing themselves to be-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shannon?” Ava says. Shock, disbelief, completely wide eyed and not being able to fathom any of this, the best she can mutter is, “what the fuck are you doing here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shannon smiles at her, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “I don’t have time to explain everything. I need you to follow me Ava.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ava does follow her, and it takes only eight steps in fact. They’re stood in the bedroom and Shannon points towards the wardrobe, “the answers lie behind those doors.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What answers?” Ava urges, “what do you mean that’s just a fucking wardrobe, I can’t-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shannon places a hand on Ava’s shoulder, “I have every faith that you’ll find what you need to and that you’ll end this war once and for all.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shannon’s form dissipates into thin air after that, and Ava is left standing there, completely shell shocked, feeling the presence of formers ghostly remains around her. </em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ava comes around with a pounding headache. The first thing she notices is Beatrice’s panicked face right above her own. The second thing she notices is that she’s laid in Beatrice’s arms, her weight completely held by the other girl, and there’s a gentle hand stroking her cheek.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank <em>God</em>.” Beatrice breathes. “I thought—you just—”</p>
<p>“It’s all good,” Ava croaks and attempts a weak smile. Her head feels fuzzy and her body feels weak, but the memories of the dream mere seconds ago flood back into her thoughts. She jumps up out of Beatrice’s hold – as much as she enjoys being held by Beatrice – and says, “there’s something we have to do!”</p>
<p>“Woah, hold on a second,” Beatrice grabs Ava’s wrist, forbidding her from running anywhere, “firstly you’re going to tell me what in the world just happened,” She says firmly, “and then you’re going to sit down and rest, you look like you’ve just been to hell and back.”</p>
<p>“There’s no time!” Ava says desperately, “I just had one of those dreams, Shannon-”</p>
<p>“-Shannon?”</p>
<p>“-The wardrobe!”</p>
<p>“-Wardrobe…?”</p>
<p>“Ending the war once and for all!”</p>
<p>Beatrice blinks at her, trying to make sense and piece together the puzzle but it comes to a dead end, “what war Ava? Start from the beginning.”</p>
<p>Ava explains everything that happened in full on Ava-style. She tells Beatrice everything, from the figure being Shannon to the mystery that they’re still yet to crack about the wardrobe that will apparently lead them to ending the war once and for all. When they inspect the wardrobe, Ava is surprised to find that she can phase her hand through the pack panel of it. </p>
<p>“All this time and I had no idea. We literally tried everything but the wardrobe, I mean… where’s it going to lead us… fucking Narnia?” Ava says. It’s frustrating because she’d completely foregone the wardrobe as a possible exit point, but then again, it <em>is</em> a wardrobe.</p>
<p>Beatrice shakes her head and places a warming hand against the small of Ava’s back. “You couldn’t have known Ava. And we have no idea where this will take us. For all we know, it could be another trap.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it is. I’m sure this is what Shannon wanted me to do. She came to me for a reason and we need to find out what it is.”</p>
<p>“Okay then,” Beatrice sighs, “but first, I think we need to get you cleaned up, you’re covered in blood.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ava dips the cloth in a small bowl of soapy water and wipes the dried blood from her nose and chin. “How’s that?” She looks at Beatrice and offers her a golden smile as if to say <em>how do I look?</em></p>
<p>Beatrice takes the cloth from her and says, “not bad, but you missed a little. Here, let me.” She wrings the cloth above the bowl of water and gently wipes away the remaining blood stains from Ava’s mouth. Ava watches her, so gentle and so practised with everything she does. When Beatrice places the cloth back in the bowl and goes to pick it up to empty it, Ava stops her and holds her face, kissing her softly. </p>
<p>Neither of them say anything, but they smile warmly at each other when they eventually pull apart.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It turns out that the wood of the back panel inside the wardrobe is extremely thick, and would be impossible to move without any kind of mechanical assistance, so they devise a plan. Ava will phase through the back panel to see what’s inside and if it is an exit point, she’ll find the trapdoor and release Beatrice. If it isn’t an exit point and there’s any kind of trouble on the other side, she’ll phase back through to the bedroom immediately. </p>
<p>“And remember, what if you feel the halo’s power decline significantly whilst you’re still phasing through the panel?”</p>
<p>“I turn back straight away, no ifs or buts.”</p>
<p>Beatrice takes a deep breath and smiles proudly at her. “Well in that case, I think you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“I was born ready.” Ava grins. She lines up opposite the back panel and readies herself to phase through, but there’s a nagging sensation at the back of her mind gluing her to the spot. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Beatrice questions, having noticed the sudden change in Ava’s behaviour. </p>
<p>“It’s just…” Ava turns to her and grabs one of her hands, “I want you to know that I promise I won’t do anything stupid. Not this time.”</p>
<p>Beatrice brings her hand up to Ava’s cheek and kisses her lips tenderly, “I trust you, Ava. With all of my heart.”</p>
<p>That’s all Ava needs to hear before she runs up to the wardrobe and phases through it. Within around ten feet, she stumbles out the other end and falls down a couple of steps, hitting her head on the dusty, concreted floor. </p>
<p>“Ow, shit.” She rubs the fresh cut on her head and turns to the spot she’d phased through, “Beatrice? Can you hear me?” She shouts, but the wood is too thick. </p>
<p>The room looks strangely familiar when her eyes conduct a swift scan. It’s the same room from one of her dreams, and the book that she’d tried to steal is exactly in the middle on a table. It’s like she’s having a Déjà vu, but the interior is just slightly different than before. She quickly investigates the rest of the room, finding that there are no exit points and that the concrete walls are infused with more divinium. Grabbing the book, she phases back through the panel quickly and sees a relieved Beatrice on the other side. </p>
<p>“So, what did you find?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The book is written in Latin, and luckily Beatrice is educated past even the highest of standards and can translate it to English. “It starts off here with information about Shannon. Her height, weight, halo-bearing abilities, her daily activities. Literally everything.” Beatrice frowns. “Though, it’s written in the third person, which suggests that-”</p>
<p>“Shannon didn’t write it.” Ava realises. “She was being stalked?”</p>
<p>Beatrice nods. “It sounds that way, and look here.” She points to a sentence as though Ava will know what it says before translation, “this is the date that Shannon died. The day you got the Halo.” When Beatrice silently reads on, her face morphs into a look of sheer horror. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Ava demands.</p>
<p>Beatrice offers her a sorrowful look before reading aloud. “<em>Today is the day we have been waiting for, my master and I. When the OCS arrive at what they think is their correct destination, they’ll come across a shipment box of rigged divinium. It should be enough to immobilise the Warrior Nun and give me enough time to take her away and entrap her. I will interrogate her because I know that she has been investigating me. She knows that something is going on, but I will refuse to give away my master’s position. I will retrieve the halo and bring it to my master, and he will reign once again with me by his side</em>.”</p>
<p>“What. The. Fuck.” Ava says slowly.</p>
<p>Beatrice moves the book in front of Ava, “look at the signature.”</p>
<p>“<em>Vincent?!</em>” Ava spits. “I always knew he was a shady bastard but this…”</p>
<p>“On this page he writes about how he’s lost the halo. He says that his plan went wrong and that his master will be displeased.”</p>
<p>“The divinium wasn’t supposed to kill Shannon, she was supposed to be imprisoned here.” Ava says and Beatrice nods. “Also, who this fuck is his master?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Beatrice says, eyebrows creased. “Duretti, perhaps?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Possibly…” Ava thinks hard for a second, “but surely Duretti can’t have this much of a hold over him? These are the actions of a henchman and someone is controlling him.” Ava shakes her head, but adds very quickly, “That doesn’t excuse his sick-fuck actions though.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Beatrice nods. “We need to keep the book safe, for when-”</p>
<p>The main door to the bunker abruptly swings open, making both Ava and Beatrice jump out of their skin. At the door, Camila comes rushing through aiming her crossbow. Lilith is behind her with the Cruciform Sword ready to slice someone up and Mary wields both shotguns in her hands.</p>
<p>“<em>HOLD THE FUCKING DOOR!!!!</em>” Everyone literally gasps as <em>Beatrice</em> screams at them. Mary quickly slides a shotgun over to the nearly closed door sensing her friends genuine panic, and it only just catches in the little gap.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank GOD!” Ava sobs. She runs over to the closest person to her and encloses them in a tight hug. </p>
<p>Mary raises her eyebrow and Camila presses her lips together as they watch Ava hug Lilith, and Lilith is stood still, utterly mortified. “Unhand me!” She demands. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, we just thought we would never see you again.” Ava says as she releases her and moves next to Beatrice.</p>
<p>“A little dramatic if you ask me.” Lilith sniffs.</p>
<p>“How did you even get in here?” Camila asks, “We’ve been searching for you for days.”</p>
<p>“Well,-” Beatrice starts, but Ava quickly interrupts her and says, “lets… save those details for another time shall we.” She scratches her head as the rest of the gang stare knowingly at each other. “Besides, we have more pressing matters to discuss.”</p>
<p>They tell Camila, Mary and Lilith about Ava’s dreams and how Shannon was the figure of said dreams. Beatrice translates the book in full detail and the more they read it, the more they uncover the secrets of the riddles written within the pages.</p>
<p>“That mother fucker.” Mary says angrily, “I’d like to see how he reacts to my shotguns pointing at his face.”</p>
<p>“As much as I would love to see that too… we have to be smart about this.” Beatrice says and Camila nods in agreement. </p>
<p>With a few arguments about different scenarios and outcomes, the gang end up deciding on their next move to trap Vincent and find out about this master. When they leave the bunker, Ava gives it one last scan as a farewell to some memories she’ll never forget here, and she’s sort of thankful that they ended up getting trapped because she would have never have found the book and most importantly, her relationship with Beatrice wouldn’t be where is it now if it wasn’t for this place.</p>
<p>Behind her, she hears Camila ask Beatrice <em>however did you manage to keep yourselves entertained all this time?</em> Beatrice turns beet red and looks at Ava. They both share a secret smile as Ava closes the bunker door once and for all, ready to start their next mission and develop her relationship with the nun even more, no matter what it takes. </p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this story. This went exactly where I wanted it to go, barely even touching the sides of the start of their relationship which can allow me to -maybe- carry on this story one day (perhaps when season two airs.)</p>
<p>Until then :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>